


I Wish You Could Be Honest With Me

by dreamypope



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, I'll probably write a part two at some point to fix this heh, If you guys want to of course, It starts out wholesome but gets real angsty real quick, Like he wants the best but he just messes up, Lots of Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pope is kinda dumb, Pope's about to go to college etc, but they're older, mayward week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypope/pseuds/dreamypope
Summary: Pope's voice died down as Kiara cleared her throat, indicating that JJ very much had just heard what she couldn't tell him.JJ was left standing in the doorway, watching them dumbstruck."Oh, JJ," Pope said as his face fell. "How much of that did you hear?"---Or Pope is forced to deal with the consequences of hiding stuff from JJ.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956409
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I Wish You Could Be Honest With Me

**Author's Note:**

> And Mayward Week 2020 DAY 3 is here!
> 
> Today's prompt was angst + the quote "How much of that did you hear?"
> 
> Again, you can find more content on Tumblr @maywardweek2020.
> 
> Here we go!

JJ had felt good for the past weeks. Like actually good, wonderful even. The feeling in his chest was light and bubbly, escaping him in the form of genuine laughter and effortless happiness. The Pogues had spent every possible moment together, cherishing every single day of their last August spent together like this. Most importantly, he'd been spending his every free hour in Pope's presence. JJ felt  _ so alive _ now that he was finally allowed to kiss Pope. He could tell Pope was so much happier too, more relaxed he'd ever been even though he was leaving for college in a week. 

At first, it'd been difficult for JJ to accept the fact that Pope was going so soon because he finally had him the way he'd yearned for years. But it wasn't the end of the world. They'd already agreed that JJ could visit Pope next month and this wait didn't seem that long at all. Besides, JJ still had Pope all for himself for the next week. He'd planned a different activity for them for each day, and Pope had laughed adoringly at him but agreed with everything without a second thought. Tomorrow they were supposed to have a surfing contest (JJ was the proudest of this exact idea) and on Wednesday JJ wanted to take Pope to a fancy date on the mainland. He'd made sure to make enough memories in the coming week so he wouldn't feel lonely for the whole month he had to go without seeing Pope.

Tonight though, Pope had invited them over to his place because he wanted to have a nice party "with actual food and no senseless drinking" (quote by Pope the Great Organiser himself). Mama Heyward had baked them cookies and Pope had ordered a bunch of different pizzas. JJ was kind of sceptical at first, but he'd never eaten so well before and quite honestly he didn't miss the alcohol now that he had Pope by his side all the time. They'd played a bunch of board games so far and watched their childhood's favourite movies as a throwback. JJ thought he had never seen Pope being so enthusiastic and pleased than he was now after winning 3 rounds of Snakes and Ladders in a row. He'd never get tired of that brilliant smile.

JJ was currently busy arguing with John B over which pizza topping was the best. John B kept pushing his chicken and pineapple agenda, but JJ just couldn't agree with this. Who'd even choose chicken over pepperoni? He had his arm wrapped around Pope comfortably, and Pope's fingers were absentmindedly playing with his hair. Kie had given up on the conversation long ago, convinced that nothing could beat mushrooms.

When Pope snaked himself free from JJ's embrace and asked Kiara to give him a helping hand with the ice cream in the kitchen, he even didn't mind. The two of them exited the living room, leaving JJ and John B to their pizza battle.

After John B had finally declared JJ the rightful winner he was and Pope and Kie still hadn't returned, JJ yelled to them: "Hey losers, what's taking you so long?"

He stood from the couch, wanting to check on them and walked right in the middle of a whispered conversation.

"- no, Kie, I  _ have to  _ leave tomorrow, but you can't tell JJ, pl-" Pope's voice died down as Kiara cleared her throat, indicating that JJ very much had just heard what she couldn't tell him.

JJ was left standing in the doorway, watching them dumbstruck. 

"Oh, JJ," Pope said as his face fell. "How much of that did you hear?"

Kie looked between them, shooting an apologetic look towards JJ. JJ ignored her eyes, his stare was glued on Pope. Kiara seemed to take the hint and disappeared back into the living room after squeezing Pope's arm on her way out.

"You were going to leave without telling me?" JJ asked quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Pope began. "You were so excited about next week."

He took a step towards JJ, tried to grab hold of his hand. JJ stepped back instinctively. 

"You were going to leave without telling me," JJ repeated. This time it was a statement, though. He felt numb.

"JJ," Pope attempted again. "I-, I thought we could enjoy this one last night without feeling sad and already missing each other."

"Oh,  _ enjoy _ the night?! You mean telling you were leaving to everyone else behind my back and then just thinking I could find out in the morning and be okay about this?" JJ snapped.

Overhearing Pope and Kie's conversation had been so sudden that he couldn't hold back his boiling emotions. His hands had started shaking. 

Pope frowned. "No, I didn't mean it like that, JJ."

JJ kept going, despite seeing the evident hurt in Pope's eyes. 

"Pope, I've been nothing but honest with you all these weeks, I've opened myself up to you like I've never done before, and you do what? Make a good face in front of me and then just leave like that?" his voice was rising gradually.

Pope took a step back, pain written all over his face. "JJ, I didn't intend to lie to you, you know that."

JJ just shook his head, felt tears stinging in his eyes. He didn't want to fight with Pope, he really didn't.

He took in a shaky breath. "Then what, Pope,  _ why _ didn't you just tell me?" JJ asked, his voice coming out small and defeated now.

"I just got the call today, and I  _ swear _ I would've told you if I'd found out earlier," Pope began his explanation again with pleading eyes, but JJ didn't let him finish.

"Yeah, but you still had the time to tell Kie, you- you could've just told us all when we arrived, or I don't know," JJ said, feeling empty and cheated.

"Look, JJ, I'm so sorry I hid it from you, could we maybe put this behind us and not waste these last hours on arguing?" Pope offered, and his voice was so hopeful that JJ wanted to punch him.

He wanted to agree. Wanted to wrap his arms around Pope, and apologize for freaking out like this. Wanted to say he was devasted Pope had to leave earlier, but he understood it's what had to be done. Wanted to assure Pope it was the right thing for him to do, and that they would see each other again so soon. But he couldn't. He was suddenly so tired of it, wanted to just go. He needed to cry but didn't want to in front of his friends. Didn't want to hurt Pope even more than he already had with his thoughtless words and unnecessary anger.

So he just managed out: "You know what, Pope, I- I guess I'm actually gonna go. You enjoy your last night home."

He couldn't look at Pope, hated to leave like this. JJ blocked out the voices of John B and Kie asking what had happened, ignored Pope's hand trying to hold him back and begging him to stay.

JJ slammed the front door shut behind him. He allowed the tears to finally run as soon as the warm glow of Pope's house was left behind. He didn't look back when Pope called out his name from the front porch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, you can do it in the comments or on Tumblr @dreamypope. 
> 
> Would you be interested in seeing a second part for this? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
